1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to networked homes. If further relates to configuring a home network to accept a particular instance of a networked light bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Providing home automation functionality using networking means is well known in the art. Control of lighting and appliances can be accomplished using systems from many different companies such as X10, Insteon® and Echelon. These systems all require some kind of initialization and setup of the devices to communicate properly on the network. In some cases, some of the initialization and setup is pre-defined in the device with no mechanism for the user to easily configure the device for their particular installation. But in many cases, a way for the user to configure the device at the time of installation is required. Light bulbs and light fixtures create a special challenge in that they are often installed in locations that can be hard to reach and people are not used to touching a light bulb, especially when it is on and could be quite hot.
X10 markets a series of home automation control modules such as the PLM03 Lamp Module Receiver. Many X10 modules include two rotary control dials that the user can set at installation to allow each separate module to be independently controlled. One dial is for the “House Code” and can be set to a letter ranging from “A” to “P” while the other dial is for the “Unit Number” which can be set to a number ranging from 1 to 16. Devices with a common “House Code” may be able to communicate with each other, but may not be able to communicate with other devices having a different “House Code” set.
Wi-Fi networks may include security mechanisms such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), and IEEE 802.11i (WPA2) to ensure that only authorized devices may communicate over a particular network. Various configuration schemes may be used to distribute a common key to each authorized device but the most common method is for a user to type a key into each device during a configuration stage.